


Лев и собачка

by philippa



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, HEMINGWAY Ernest - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сьюзен Певенси возвращается в Англию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лев и собачка

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, постканон, название украдено у Л.Н.Толстого.  
> Произведения Э.Хемингуэя - "За рекой, в тени деревьев" и "Кошка под дождем"

Джексон встречал мисс Певенси в Саутгемптоне, в порту. Она по-прежнему носила черное — но сейчас, как он отметил с мрачным удовлетворением, хотя бы не без причины. Джексон поскорее окликнул ее, ожидая услышать обычные дамские охи-вздохи, но она только подняла брови:

— Вы? Здесь? Ждете кого-то?

— Вас, мисс, — ответил он, поднося по привычке руку к околышу шоферской фуражки. — Полковник Кантуэлл оставил мне письмо, просил присмотреть за вами, когда вернетесь в Англию… вот я и приехал.

— Но как же?.. Вы ведь демобилизовались? Разве вам не нужно домой?

— Не так, чтобы очень, мисс Певенси. Соединенные Штаты без меня не рухнут, а работа везде работа, когда она есть… особенно если рекомендации хорошие. Так что давайте ваш багаж, и поедем, дорога неблизкая.

Чемоданов оказалось всего два: слишком мало, чтобы обвинить ее в мотовстве и пустых тратах. Кроме них были еще шляпная картонка и какая-то корзинка; Джексон попытался забрать и их, но мисс Певенси покачала головой: «Сама». Он понес багаж к машине, злясь непонятно на что. За спиной отчетливо стучали каблучки, и он, не видя, представлял, как она вышагивает следом — ни дать ни взять королева… Слово подвернулось само, он не успел ему удивиться — потому что стук прекратился, и раздалось что-то непонятное: то ли кашель, то ли хрип.

Джексон обернулся.

Звуки доносились из корзины. Мисс Певенси поставила ее на мостовую, открыла крышку — высунулась приплюснутая черная морда, блеснули выпученные глазки. Собачонка! Одно из тех мерзких никчемных созданий, которые так нравятся женщинам: позор, а не собака! Пакостная тварь открыла пасть и залилась сиплым одышливым лаем.

— Одну минуту, — сказала мисс Певенси виновато. — Ее просто укачало, и вот…

Она протянула руку, собачонка вдруг рванулась и едва не вцепилась ей в палец. Да уж.

***

Ехали молча. Джексон застелил заднее сиденье, на которое поставили корзину, старым брезентом и поглядывал назад, проверяя. Мисс Певенси, кажется, даже не шевельнулась ни разу — сидела, почти не касаясь спинки, смотрела прямо перед собой: может, боялась ездить? Сколько Джексон успел узнать полковника Кантуэлла, тот вряд ли клюнул бы на одну только смазливую мордашку; Джексон втайне гордился тем, что не считал, подобно многим, будто мисс Певенси раньше времени загнала полковника в могилу. Скорее уж наоборот: сам Джексон точно уж предпочел бы помереть после того как переспал с эдакой красоткой и поохотился на уток, а не испускать последний вздох под бомбами фрицев или на больничной койке. Правда, он-то выбрал бы кого-нибудь попышнее… и постарше, пожалуй. И блондинку. Но мисс Певенси и была не про него: первый класс, как ни крути. Он покосился на нее: сидит, словно палку проглотила, и шляпка на голове надета не как у всех, набок, а прямо, точно… точно корона.

Сзади завозилась в корзине собачонка, засопела, прихрапывая.

Мисс Певенси быстро оглянулась.

— Джексон, вы не могли бы остановиться? Боюсь, Красотке нужно выйти.

— Красотке? — ничего глупее он в жизни не слыхал.

— Именно так, — мисс Певенси пожала плечами. — Знаю, что ей не подходит, но называл ее Ричард, и я…

Он притормозил у обочины, радуясь, что уже сутки нет дождя — хоть не натащат в машину грязи.

— Раз уж мы остановились, может, и перекусим? Я тут захватил с собой кое-что.

— Ох!

Мисс Певенси посадила собачонку в траву, та сейчас же чихнула и побрела куда-то, переваливаясь на коротких кривых лапах.

— Конечно, обедайте. Простите, что не подумала сразу…

— Я на двоих захватил, — сказал он, разворачивая промасленный сверток с бутербродами. — К слову — у вас ведь и карточек нет? Как приедете, придется получить.

— Знаю, — ответила она так, что стало ясно — и вправду знает. — Завтра получу и сразу же вам верну — и продуктовые, и на бензин.

Джексон уставился на нее, с секунду решал, не отказаться ли — полковник оставил ему достаточно, чтобы можно было прикупать про запас на черном рынке, — и решил, что возьмет: горючки много не бывает.

Собачонка, медленно бредущая по лугу, вдруг взвизгнула, начала заваливаться набок.

— Красотка! Ну что ты за нелепое создание!

Джексон, морщась, смотрел, как мисс Певенси вытирает собачонке лапы платком, а та визжит и дергается, и не выдержал, спросил:

— Откуда она?

Мисс Певенси невесело усмехнулась.

— Ричард мне ее подарил, вернее, принес… Шел дождь, а она целый день сидела в саду и мокла — помните, там был садик, в той гостинице, где он жил? Я подумала, это собака кого-то из постояльцев, пошла к хозяину сказать, чтобы ее забрали, и оказалось, что никто не признается. Думаю, просто выбросили. Хозяин велел, чтобы cameriera выгнала ее на улицу. Я понимала, что нам нельзя держать собаку, тем более такую ужасную, и страшно удивилась, когда Ричард притащил ее в комнату. Теперь Ричарда нет, а она осталась — вот ведь глупость, правда?

Джексон кивнул. Назвать тварь Красоткой на полковника было очень похоже. Он вспомнил, как они поспорили про самый стремный город в Америке, и вздохнул: хороший мужик был Ричард Кантуэлл! Немудрено, что ей грустно, еще и эта шавка, прямо как чемодан без ручки.

***

— Куда вам в Лондоне, мисс? — спросил он, когда доехали до Эгама.

— Ист Финчли, — сказала она, даже не повернув головы. — Я покажу.

«Покажу» оказалось кладбищем. Джексон затормозил, недоуменно разглядывая забор и острый шпиль часовенки, и вовремя приказал себе заткнуться и не напоминать, что полковник, между прочим, похоронен в Венеции. Не молиться же она собралась?

— Я ненадолго. Вы присмотрите? — она указала на корзинку. — Если уж Красотка уснула, то будет спать, пока не проголодается снова.

Джексон с сомнением уставился сначала на храпящую и пускающую слюни тварь, потом на мисс Певенси, но кивнул.

Через полчаса храп сменился тонким подскуливанием, от которого ныли зубы. Мисс Певенси не появлялась. Джексон заподозрил, что она нашла наконец способ избавиться от своей паскудной Красотки, но вспомнил про чемоданы.

Еще через десять минут он запер машину и отправился на поиски. Кладбище было как все английские — никакого порядка. На памятниках, теснившихся вдоль главной аллеи, едва получалось разобрать имена. Мисс Певенси отыскалась в новой его части, по буднему времени совершенной пустой, у высокого обелиска, напомнившего — Джексон даже поморщился — братские могилы где-нибудь во Франции: чертовы лягушатники, замаливая грехи, вечно норовили водрузить вместо простого камня какую-нибудь мраморную махину с финтифлюшками.

Мисс Певенси не шевельнулась; Джексон встал рядом и пробежал взглядом по столбику фамилий: «Певенси» повторялась пять раз, но были и другие.

— Фау? — спросил он. — Прямое попадание?

Дата как раз сходилась — сорок четвертый.

— Авария, — ответила она. — Поезд возле станции, вместо того чтобы остановиться, разогнался и сошел с рельсов. Мои братья, кузен и сестра возвращались из школы, а родители их встречали.

— А вы?

— А я решила, что желаю быть самостоятельной и за полгода до этого уехала в Америку.

Джексон прочистил горло:

— Мои соболезнования.

Авария, надо же! Странно, что во время войны люди могут гибнуть такой штатской смертью. А мисс Певенси, значит, так и не приехала на похороны из Америки — да и то, разве успела бы? Он вдруг вспомнил оставшуюся в машине собачонку: выходило, что полковник не только ее подобрал? Он представил мисс Певенси, сидящую в саду под дождем. Долго же она ждала, прежде чем вернуться домой! Даже за наследством не торопилась, хотя семья, судя по всему, была не бедная: вон какой памятник!

Он снова покашлял.

— Одну минуту, — сказала она, проведя рукой по по надписи «Люси Певенси, 1929 — 1944». Сестра, должно быть. — Простите. Совсем забыла о времени. Мы незадолго перед тем не то чтобы поссорились, скорее разошлись во взглядах, и…

Джексон кивнул: ясное дело, ей хотелось рассказать кому-нибудь.

— А кроме них, кто-то у вас остался?

— Родители Юстаса — это наш кузен, вот, видите? Но они не хотят меня знать, считают, что мы виноваты. Отчасти так и есть: если бы Юстас не подружился с Питером и Эдмундом, то не поехал бы с ними в тот день.

Англичане, подумал Джексон. Поплакала бы, наверняка стало бы легче — так нет же! Пора было идти: воспоминания воспоминаниями, но как бы собачонка не изгадила ему машину.

Мисс Певенси вздохнула.

— Куда теперь? — спросил он.

— В гостиницу, пожалуй. Дома… я понятия не имею, что там.

***

Чемоданы и корзину с Красоткой, визжавшей, будто ее резали, он занес в номер самолично.

— Отдыхайте, мисс Певенси. Завтра-то когда приезжать?

— Думаю, к обеду: надеюсь, что уже успею получить карточки.

Джексон моргнул. Почему-то стало обидно: разве же он об этом?

— Я отпросился. С утра приехал бы, сразу бы вас и свозил.

Она кивнула, снова сказала свое «Простите» и проводила до дверей.

Когда он садился в машину, то оглянулся зачем-то: мисс Певенси стояла у окна.

***

Лондон был чужим. Сьюзен попросила ужин в номер: к счастью, в гостинице можно было поесть за наличные. Доллары казались бумажками от конфет, лиры — и вовсе мусором. Хлеб с маргарином по вкусу походил на картон. Красотка, к счастью, согласилась на эрзац-жаркое, за минуту вылизав миску дочиста. Горничная, что принесла бутылки с горячей водой — в номере было холодно, как в склепе, — умилялась: «Ой, какая мордашка!»

Сьюзен надела ночную сорочку — старую, фланелевую, с длинными рукавами, — забралась в постель. Кружевное белье, которое покупал полковник, лежало в сейфе, в Венеции, там же, где и камни, которые он ей подарил, и фигурки негритят из черного дерева — она про себя назвала того, что побольше, Питером, а второго Эдмундом. Но Америки, по которой они с Ричардом путешествовали вместе, и Италии, где он умер, здесь не существовало. От них остались только воспоминания и Красотка: глупая, капризная, неуклюжая.

Сьюзен поняла, что не сможет уснуть: несколько минут она лежала, бесцельно водя глазами по комнате, большой и пустоватой, и дрожа от холода — ни бутылки, ни камин не помогали. Из сумерек выступали то каминная решетка, то столик с графином и стаканами на нем, то одежный шкаф — шаткое скрипучее нечто, которое она не решилась открыть.

Затемнение уже сняли, плотные шторы отодвинули в сторону, и в окно с улицы светил фонарь.

Вернулась, подумала Сьюзен. И некому сказать мне: «Добро пожаловать домой!»

— Потому что это не дом.

Голос, густой и мягкий, слышался отовсюду и ниоткуда, отдавался в груди, рокоча на низких нотах. Она его тотчас узнала: конечно, кто бы еще мог присниться ей в первую ночь на английской земле — на земле Логриса, как он говорил?

— Это всего лишь остановка в пути, Сьюзен, дочь Евы. Есть истинный дом — твои братья и сестра жаждали его всем сердцем, и я не мог не утолить этой жажды. Теперь они обрели его и счастливы.

Она вскочила и тут же снова села: сон оставался сном, воздух с трудом расступался перед ней, густой и вязкий, как сироп, и мешал двигаться. Льва Сьюзен не видела, но знала, что он везде: наверно, он и был этим воздухом.

— Ты их убил?!

— Сьюзен, разве я когда-нибудь не давал вам выбора? Я всего лишь показал им, из чего выбирать.

— Но мама и папа.. и дядя Диггори, и тетя Полли?

— Как ты думаешь, могли они остаться, после того как Питер, и Эдмунд, и Люси ушли? Впрочем, вспомни: кто мог — остался.

— А я?

— Ты была королевой Нарнии, дочь Евы. Тот, кто сидел в зале четырехтронном в Кэр-Паравель, навеки пребудет королем. Тебе тоже позволено выбирать. Они ждут тебя с нетерпением и встретят ликуя, когда бы ты ни пришла.

Кровать под ней качалась, как корабль, на котором она только вчера возвратилась в Англию. До этого был еще один, и еще: стоя на холодной палубе, подставляя лицо брызгам, она вспоминала рассказы Эдмунда о южных морях и закрывала глаза; но всегда, кроме последнего раза, Ричард приходил к ней, обнимал, уводил вниз, в каюту.

— А Ричард?

— Он выбрал стать воином. И снова выбрал, когда встретил тебя. Подумай: разве не спокойней была бы его жизнь, если бы он остался в Америке?

— Ты не смеешь! — она хотела кричать, но не кричала, даже во сне помня, что это гостиница, не дом.

— Не смею, — вздохнул лев, и по комнате пронесся порыв теплого ветра, напоенного ароматом цветов. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что спокойней — не значит дольше. Решай сама: ты ли для него стала наградой и утешением, он ли для тебя? Хочешь ли ты закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что это не остановка, а конечная станция, или все-таки…

Сьюзен подобрала озябшие ноги, обхватила себя руками. Как же холодно! А там, где ее ждут…

— Они сейчас в Нарнии?

— В новой Нарнии, дитя. В той, которая в сотни, тысячи раз лучше прежней.

— И я тоже могу попасть туда? Как?

— Вот теперь узнаю мою Сьюзен! Отважна и решительна, как всегда! Помнишь, как все начиналось? Открой дверь, как вы открывали ее, и войди.

— Куда? — она растерянно оглянулась. Шкаф, фанерный уродец, крашенный в мутно-зеленый больничный цвет, стоял в углу.

— Дверь — всегда дверь, дочь Евы. Правда, эта открывается лишь единожды.

Стены воздуха расступились, босые ступни больше не чувствовали холода, пальцы коснулись ручки — изнутри, из темноты, повеяло слабо и сладко, как в детстве перед праздником из ящика, где прячут конфеты.

Дверца предсказуемо скрипнула, отворяясь: мерзкий, здешний, дешевый звук длился и длился, заставляя морщиться, и Сьюзен вдруг опомнилась и осознала, что спит, и сквозь сон скрипом двери ей кажется Красоткин визг, и непременно нужно проснуться, не то проклятая собака всех тут перебудит.

…Или все-таки досмотреть. Шагнуть в шкаф, попасть… все равно куда, увидеть их хотя бы во сне — они ни разу ей не снились, никто из них.

— Это не сон, Сьюзен, дочь Евы. Помнишь, ты решила, что Нарния — всего лишь выдумка, а потом убедилась, что не права? Что она существовала на самом деле?

Не сон? Можно вернуться туда, и мир сделается правильным, ярким и пронзительным, полным подвигов и чудес, вкусов и запахов?

Красотка снова взвизгнула и завозилась: иногда она не могла выбраться из корзинки сама и пугалась до полусмерти, так что потом приходилось затирать лужу, а то и кое-что похуже. Уйти, подумала Сьюзен. Избавиться от дурацкой собачонки, которую, издеваясь, подкинула ей судьба вместо тех, с кем она хотела быть. Красотка хрипло тявкнула и умолкла. Может, уснет?

…Оставить ее здесь, чтобы завтра утром горничная, постучав и войдя, обнаружила бы вещи и собаку, и никакого следа постоялицы — и дальше?.. Все равно — Красотка никого не любит, ей не станет хуже, и, может быть, горничная, которая над ней ворковала, захочет забрать ее себе…

А может, и нет.

Они никогда не держали собак дома: получится ли сейчас договориться с мясником и покупать для нее кости?

Или пусть не горничная, а Джексон — у него через слово «полковник», даже когда он молчит. Красотка ему не понравилась, и сама Сьюзен не нравится, никогда не нравилась, и завтра, заехав за ней и узнав, что мисс Певенси сбежала, возьмет ли он собаку? И что подумает, когда окажется, что Сьюзен не сдержала слова и никаких карточек ему никто не вернет? Плюнет и выругается, должно быть. Скажет, что так и думал.

Ричард принес ей собаку и отдал. Он никогда не выглядел смешным, даже с извивающимся, промокшим насквозь, злобно скалящимся мопсом, испачкавшим все его пальто. Что сказал бы Ричард?

Она ждала, что лев ответит, но он молчал.

Единожды.

Преступи еще одно обещание, Сьюзен Певенси, и еще одно, и ты получишь…

Она разжала пальцы.

Сейчас же холодный поток налетел на нее, забрался под подол ночной сорочки. В лицо брызнул дождь, ударил ветер, выметая сон. Никакая это не дверца шкафа, подумала она растерянно. Оконная рама, и подоконник, и…

Едва не поскользнувшись на мокром, Сьюзен поспешно рванулась назад, не удержалась, шлепнулась на пол, больно ударившись коленом.

Сон? Она ходила во сне и едва не вышла в окно? Фонарь больше не горел, дождь барабанил по стеклу, внизу — она помнила — ждала не Нарния, а булыжная мостовая. Ее передернуло.

Красотка опять заскулила. Сьюзен, поднявшись, добралась до лампы и зажгла ее: при свете видна стала лужа, растекшаяся под корзинкой. Нижний ящик шкафа отчего-то оказался выдвинут и зиял беззубой ухмылкой. Она тряхнула головой и нагнулась над чемоданом — предстояло решить, какой из старых рубашек придется пожертвовать.

Горящая лампа отразилась в зеркале мягким желтым ореолом, теплым, как расстеленная перед камином шкура. Отражение мигнуло и исчезло.

Полчаса спустя, сунув в ноги слабо упиравшуюся поначалу Красотку, Сьюзен впервые за многие месяцы спала спокойно и крепко.

Ей снились львы.


End file.
